


Disaster

by The Hellion Studio (FullmoonDagger)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Blood, Domestic Violence, M/M, Self-Harm, Violence, lots of yelling, overall very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/The%20Hellion%20Studio
Summary: Henry is upset about something and Joey gets very angry.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Kudos: 28





	Disaster

It’s been a while since Henry noticed his scars. It’s been a while since he worried for his boyfriend’s health. He was afraid of bringing it up, he knew Joey would get furious. But he just couldn’t bear seeing the red lines on his thighs anymore. He took a deep breath, raising his eyes from the coffee table to his lover sitting in his armchair in front of him.

“Joey?”

Joey was having a bad day. He glared up over Henry’s head.

_“Yes?”_

Henry clenched his jaw. Maybe it wasn’t the right time. His heart started racing. He sighed.

“Uhm… I need to talk to you about something.”

Joey knew it. Henry didn’t wanted to love him anymore. He was gonna leave him alone and sad. After being his best friend since they knew how to walk. Joey’s whole body stopped working. He quickly looked at Henry.

_“What is it?”_

Henry saw Joey getting scared. He started to regret it.

“I’ve seen the scars on your legs. I’m not mad at you, I just want to help.”

Joey just stood up without a word and quietly left the living room to hide in his bedroom. Henry followed him but stopped at the door.

“Joey, please…”

He just wanted to help. He knew how Joey would react.

On the other side of the door, Joey was completely lost. He was reassured Henry wasn’t tired of him, but at the same time he didn’t wanted him to know about his scars. But Henry wasn’t completely stupid or blind, and he never really tried to hide them that much. He sat on the bed, trying to stop breathing so fast. Henry calmly opened the door, coming inside. He kept his distances, he didn’t wanted to overwhelm his lover even more.

“I’m sorry, I thought we could talk about it.”

_“No.”_

“You know you can tell me everything. I just want to help you. This is serious.”

Joey growled, turning his head in Henry’s direction for a second.

_“I don’t want to think about it. I don’t need hel-”_

“But you do, Joey! You’re hurting yourself!”

Joey stood up, glaring at Henry.

 _“Can’t you just ignore it like the rest of your problems?”_ He barked, louder than usual.

Henry tensed up. This was different. This was about Joey.

“You’re changing the subject, Joey. It’s about you, not me.”

_“Then leave it like that and don’t get involved!”_

Henry tried to stay calm. Yelling like Joey did wouldn’t help in any way, but he was doing that just to anger him. He took a deep breath.

“But I don’t want to see you suffer like that !”

 _“Then go back to your house. Beatrice is there, isn’t she?”_ He snapped, baring his teeth.

“Joey. Stop. Leave her out of that. We are not talking about her.”

_“Oh maybe I shouldn’t know about her then! Like she doesn’t know about me!”_

“JOEY, PLEASE.”

Henry gave up and raised his voice, he felt like this was the only thing to do to reason him. Joey stopped, still staring at Henry with furious eyes. He was shaking, too.

“Just tell me why.”

_“No.”_

“How can I help, then?”

_“No.”_

Henry bit his tongue. He was stuck.

“You cannot keep doing this.”

Joey huffed.

_“Of course I can.”_

“Please, Joey. I love you. I don’t want you to stay like this.”

_“Get lost.”_

That was enough. Henry took a few steps forward, wanting to get more of Joey’s attention.

“Joey, I just want you to feel better !”

_“I NEVER WILL! THIS WILL NEVER CHANGE AND I JUST HAVE TO KEEP IT AWAY!”_

Henry flinched, on the verge of tears.

“What are you talking about ?”

_“YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW AND I WON’T TELL YOU ANYTHING.”_

“Joey.”

At this moment, Henry wanted to take Joey in his arms. It could probably help him calm down. When he was acting like this, it was usually the only option. So he decided to come for a hug. But Joey didn’t understand what was happening and went for a punch instead. He felt cornered and the only way to escape was to attack. He didn’t really realise what he did until he saw Henry hiding half of his face with a bloody hand. He froze, looking at Henry with wide eyes. Then he broke down crying on the floor, he was too lost to do anything else. He hurt Henry. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t deserve it. He always took care of him, he always helped him when he felt bad and that’s what he did to his lover, to his savior. He hit him. For real this time. Joey couldn’t stop crying. He wanted everything to disappear. Henry sat down next to him after regaining his spirits. It didn’t seem like it, but Joey had some strength.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.”

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Joey or himself.

“I’m not mad at you.”

He took one of Joey’s tear-soaked hands and squeezed it carefully.

“I’m okay, Joey.”

Joey was still crying like he never did in front of Henry, not able to hold it back anymore. He traced a shaky heart on the back of Henry’s hand with his thumb. Henry smiled despite his nose still bleeding and his head still spinning from the punch.

“Come here.”

He gently pulled his boyfriend against him, hugging him with his free arm. Joey tightly wrapped his arms around Henry, hiding his face against his shoulder, wetting it with tears. Henry closed his eyes, trying to give good energy to Joey, like he always did when he was feeling bad. He didn’t feel that good, but he needed to for Joey.

“I’m not mad at you.”

He was mad. But it was useless to be. It’s not like it could be undone. He shouldn’t have done that, but it was Joey, he just made a mistake. It happens. He reached for Joey’s hair tie and put it aside to play with his hair. He knew that would help him calm down. Hopefully he will stop soon. But hearing his lover sob and trembling against him made his heart ache. It was always hard to stay calm when all you want to do is cry. It happened to Henry very often. He chased those tarnishing thoughts away and closed his eyes, forgetting the bad to keep the good only.

“It’s okay, Joey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! If you liked that fic I recommend you read my other fic, Whom A God Loves Dies Young. Theres twice the angst and theres five chapters and I put much more effort into it-
> 
> If you want to know more about my AU, my Tumblr blog is @ask-the-hellion-studio :)


End file.
